IceDevimon
IceDevimon was a minor villain in both Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier, but one of the main antagonists in Digimon Xros Wars. Appearance Edit IceDevimon is a white version of Devimon, but IceDevimon is still a Champion Level Digimon however.PersonalityHe is a sadistic mass murderer, delighting in the pain he deals on others and relentlessly killing without mercy. Digimon Tamers Edit IceDevimon was a serial killer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In the episode; "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to destroy IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Digimon Frontier Edit An IceDevimon was a comical mass murderer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed that IceDevimon gained power from all the data he absorbed.).During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLoewemon and purified by Loewemon after Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him.Digimon Xros WarsIceDevimon is one of the antagonist in the first half of Digimon Xros Wars. He was serving under Lilithmon as a member of the Bagra Army, IceDevimon attacks the Lake Zone with a large army of Icemon and Troopmon whenIceDevimon appeared a second time and he tries to corner Persiamon secretly through the sewer, while most of his army are attacking from outside the castle. However it's interrupted by Xros Heart. Hoping to win this time, IceDevimon absorbs his army of Icemons to form IceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent, but still fails to win.Lilithmon was starting to think that IceDevimon was starting to become useless, so she decided to defrost the legendary Daipenmon that was sealed in the thick ice. After Daipenmon is defrosted, IceDevimon is sealed in its blue popsicle and his position of commander is replaced by the mindless Daipenmon. At the end, Lilithmon exploded in anger, forcing IceDevimon to combine with Daipenmon into IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent. The hybrid Digimon was destroyed by Shoutmon X4K Other FormsMuch like MadLeomon and AncientVolcamon, IceDevimon can absorb the bodies of his troops to become stronger.IceDevimon Enhancement AbsorbentIceDevimon Enhancement Absorbent is the form of IceDevimon after absorbing his Icemon minions, when he fails to corner Persiamon. In this form, he resembles a giant version of IceDevimon with bigger wings and bigger arms. He overpowers everyone until he is reverted to his normal state by the Checkmate Break unison attack of Knightmon and the PawnChessmon (White).IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement AbsorbentIceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent is formed when the energy from Lilithmon's "explosion" forces IceDevimon (who is then in the popsicle) to combine with Daipenmon. He is later destroyed by Shoutmon X4K.AttacksAs Ice DevimonFrozen ClawAvalanche ClawTundra FreezeEvil WingAs IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement AbsorbentAbsolute Zero Ice Crusher of HellTriviaIceDevimon's Rookie form is ImpmonIceDevimon's Ultimate form is SkullSatamon Category:Digimon Category:Digimon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Flying characters